Anarchic Initiate
The anarchic initiate undergoes some flavor modifications. Requirements Skills Knowledge(Psionics) 8 ranks, Knowledge(Cosmology) 5 ranks Feats Overchannel feat, or Wild Surge class feature Special Must be Unbound (have no truename) Minor Chaotic Breach (Su) The breach does not tap into the power of Limbo, but into the nature of the Void itself. At the end of the breach's manifestation, or when you dismiss it, you must make a Will save. The DC is 10+(2*duration in rounds). If you succeed, the breach is dismissed normally. If you fail, roll once on the breach mishap table. Major Chaotic Breach (Su) The breach does not tap into the power of Limbo, but into the nature of the Void itself. At the end of the breach's manifestation, or when you dismiss it, you must make a Will save. The DC is 20+(2*duration in rounds). If you succeed, the breach is dismissed normally. If you fail, roll once on the breach mishap table for every 5 points you fail the save by, with a minimum of rolling twice. Breach Mishap Table Percent Roll Effect 01 - 25 You lose a number of power points equal to (duration in rounds)*6 (or *10 for a major breach). If this would reduce you to 0 PP, make a Fort save (DC 15) or fall unconscious. In any event, the breach vanishes. 26 - 50 The breach remains for another 2d4 rounds, covered in deeper darkness and silence. At the end of 2d4 rounds, the breach vanishes. 51 - 70 The area of the breach becomes weightless for the next 2d4 rounds. At the end of 2d4 rounds, the breach vanishes. 71 - 85 The breach becomes mobile, seeking the nearest psionic creature. It moves at 10' a round, and lasts for a number of minutes equal to its original duration. At the new duration's end, the breach vanishes. 86 - 95 Everything within the area of the breach is vanishes to the Void; creatures within 10' of the breach take 3d6 bludgeoning damage from the inrushing air, and successfully resist a Bull Rush attempt (Str 20) or be knocked prone. 96 - 99 Everything within the area of the breach is disintegrated (Fort DC 20 to vanishes to the Void); creatures within 10' of the breach take 3d6 bludgeoning damage from the inrushing air, and successfully resist a Bull Rush attempt (Str 20) or be knocked prone. 00 The breach is permanent in duration. In all cases, if the breach enters a Null Psionics Field, or is successfully psionically dispelled (Caster Level equal to original save DC), it vanishes in an explosion. Everything within 3x its original radius takes 4d10 force damage. Sent to the Void When a creature is sent to the Void, it must make a Fortitude save (DC 25), to which it also adds its Charisma modifier. If it succeeds, the creature appears within (2d10-2)*100 feet above the outer surface of the Elemental Sphere, and falls to the sphere's surface, taking normal falling damage. Once on the surface, the creature is safe from the ravages of the Void. If it fails, the creature is in the Deep Void. If a creature is in the Deep Void, it is in an airless space, and must worry about suffocating. Additionally, it must make a Will save (DC 25), to which it also adds its Intelligence and Charisma modifiers to defend against the encroaching nothingness of the Void. After the first check, additional saves must be made after 10 minutes, 5 minutes, 2 minutes, 10 rounds, 5 rounds, 2 rounds, and then every round. Based on the results of the save, the following effects occur: Save Result Effect >= DC + 20 If the creature possesses the Genesis power, it has manifested for free. If not, an area equal to 10 times the sum of the creatures Int, Wis, and Cha modifiers, expressed in yards, has formed around the creature. Rendering it temporarily safe, until the area is consumed by the Void. The Void reduces the radius of the area by 10 yards each day. The area has no water or food, but it does provide air. >= DC + 10 The creature is safe, and the time until the next check is doubled. (E.g. A creature that has just made its 5 minute save makes its next one after 10 minutes.) >= DC + 5 The creature is safe, and the time until the next check does not decrease. >= DC + 0 The creature is safe. >= DC - 5 One extremity of the creatures' body, determined randomly, radically changes size as if it belonged to a creature of a different size category. Roll 2d4-5 to see how many size categories it changes. If it shrinks or expands by more than 3 size categories from normal, the extremity is severed, and the creature takes 5d6 points of damage. If the creature can bleed, it is now bleeding 1 HP/round. >= DC - 10 The creature takes 5d6 disintegration damage as a large part of its body is consumed by the void. >= DC - 20 The creature takes 5d6 disintegration damage as a large part of its body is consumed by the void. The time until the next check accelerates, or if the creature is making checks every round, its next save is at a -5 penalty. < DC - 20 The creature takes 5d6 disintegration damage as a large part of its body is consumed by the void. The time until the next check accelerates, and its saves at a -5 penalty (which does stack with itself). If the creature is already making saves every round, it is completely consumed by the Void, and cannot be returned to life by any means. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Adapted Prestige Classes